prettycurefandomfandomcom-20200213-history
PCGGH: 01
Twins from the Garden of Light?! is the first episode of the Pretty Cure GoGo Heart series. Summary Aruna meets Pretty Cure 5, Coco, Natts, Syrup and Kimberly. They agree to help her find her twin brother Von, but then they get attacked by a Zakenna. Where could it have come from? Synopsis A seven years old girl, who wore a white T-shirt, vermilion shorts and pink trainers, was running down a road near a lake. Her short chestnut coloured hair had a tiny tuft at the front, and her eyes were that colour too. The girl was running as fast as her legs wold carry her, very worried about something. She saw a house with a red sign that read ‘Natts House’. The little girl stopped in front of it, worn out. “Now where to go? How will I find them?” she wondered out loud. The kid sat at the wooden front stairs of Natts House. She gave a heavy sigh and stared out at the lake. The door of Natts House opened as five teenage girls walked out, chattering. One of them, named Rena Naderson, noticed the little girl and exclaimed: “Aine! What do you think you’re doing here? You know you’re not supposed to go off by yourself.” Rena had very short auburn hair and reddish-brown eyes, and seemed displeased with the little girl. “Huh? Who are you?” the kid asked, surprised. “Come on, Aine,” Rena said, “This is no time to fool around. I’ll take you home, okay?” The little girl stared at her for a few seconds, then said that there was no way Rena could take her home. “What are you talking about?” Rena asked. “Maybe Aine is playing a game,” Nicole Olivera, Rena’s best friend, suggested. She had short pink hair, with little round pig tails, and pink eyes. The two girls’ close friends, Melanie Love, Claire Andrey and Karen Simone agreed. “What kind of game is it, Aine?” Nicole asked. “That’s not my name!” the little girl shouted, getting frustrated. “Leave me alone!” “Okay, that’s it!” Rena said, very annoyed, grabbing the kid’s arm and starting to pull her along. “We’re going home and maybe Mum can get you to explain.” Then, Rena gave a yell when the little girl bit her! It wasn’t very hard, but it hurt and Rena let go in surprise. The kid quickly turned to run off, but got surrounded by Rena’s friends, all of them angry. Hearing Rena’s yell, two young men, a teenage girl and a teenage boy came from Natts House. Coco, one of the men, asked what had happened. “Aine bit Rena!” Nicole said, and everyone was quite shocked about it. The little girl angrily said that she had already told that Aine wasn’t her name. “Will you stop that! What’s the matter with you?” Rena said, shocked and angry that her little sister would bite her. “Nothing! You’re the one who grabbed my arm,” the little girl said, just as angry as Rena. “I’m looking for someone so just let me get on with it.” Everyone was starting to feel a little confused. What could she mean? “Well, you at least owe Rena an apology for biting her,” Karen said in her usual calm way. But the kid disagreed. “I don’t have to apologize to anyone! Why can’t you people just leave me alone?!” she shouted, trying to leave. Rena grabbed hold of her again, and so did Nicole. This time they were careful not to let the kid bite themselves. “Let go of me!!” she screamed. Then, realising it was useless to struggle, she allowed Rena and Nicole carry her inside Natts House. She was seated at a sofa with Nicole on her right side and Rena on the left. Everyone else came there too, Claire wondering out loud if Aine could have lost her memory. Looking round at them all, the little girl said: “You’re not gonna let me go unless I explain?” Kimberly was the girl who had come out with Coco, Natts, the other man, and Syrup, the boy. She replied that Aine should explain her strange behaviour. Sighing, the kid said: “Fine. I doubt you people are gonna believe me…” She suddenly got an idea. “Wait a minute! Have any of you ever heard of anyone named Coco and Natts?” Coco and Natts glanced at each other, and then Coco told: “We are Coco and Natts.” The little girl was greatly surprised! She leapt on her feet and said happily: “Really? You’re Coco and Natts, the kings of Palmier Kingdom?” The girls, Syrup and Coco stared at the kid in astonishment. Natts was surprised too, but recovered from it the quickest. “How do you know?” Syrup blurted out, unable to stop himself. “My name is Aruna,” the little girl told. “It means ‘dawning light’. I’ve been looking for both Natts and Coco for days. I need your help. I don’t know anyone else to ask, because I can’t find the others.” Nicole asked what Aruna meant. So she explained: “My twin brother Von, whose name means ‘hope’, and I have lived in the Garden of Light for as long as I can remember. We’re no ordinary kids, and that’s why a creature of darkness took Von when we were trying to get to the Garden of Rainbows. Some really good friends of ours are here, but I don’t know where so I went looking for them. Then I remembered you, Coco and Natts. One of my friends had told me about you, so I hoped you would be able to help if I happen to meet you.” “What’s ‘the Garden of Rainbows’ and ‘the Garden of Light’?” Nicole asked. Kimberly, who was from Palmier Kingdom and knew about some other worlds, told that the Garden of Rainbows was what creatures living in the Garden of Light called Earth. She also told that the Garden of Light was a beautiful place where many fairies (stuffed-toy – like creatures) lived. “Like the Palmier Kingdom?” Melanie asked. Natts nodded, saying it was where their friends Mepple, Mipple, Porun and Lulun where from. “Yep. They’re my friends, and Mipple and Porun are extra special to me and Von,” Aruna said cheerfully, but then she felt sad because she knew her twin was in danger. “Coco, Natts, can you help me? Please?” Coco and Natts glanced at each other, not quite sure how to respond. Nicole said in her usual cheerful and friendly way: “Sure thing! We’ll all help as much as we can. It’s decided!” Aruna cheered up at that and thanked Nicole. She looked at her with admiration, believing her brother will be found with this many people looking. Everyone else looked at each other with a little uncertainty before agreeing. “So, where should we start looking?” Melanie, youngest of them all, asked. After apologizing to Rena for biting her, Aruna led the way outside and said she got separated from Von inside a rainbow. “Inside a rainbow?” Claire echoed, not understanding. The others didn’t understand either, so Aruna explained that an item named the Prism Hopish was the only way for anyone to go from the Garden of Light to the Garden of Rainbows. When used, it would form a rainbow that linked the two worlds and would allow anyone travel between them. So, Aruna and Von had borrowed it without permission and used it to travel to the Garden of Rainbows. But on the way, a dark purple creature of darkness named Zakenna had appeared out of nowhere and attacked the twins. It had grabbed Von and then disappeared, shattering the Rainbow in the process. Aruna had ended up unconscious, later waking up in an alley with no idea where her brother was. She had gone looking for him, hoping to run into her friends, or anyone who can help. When Aruna finished explaining, Coco reassured her: "Don't worry. I'm sure we'll find him soon." "But where should we start looking?" Melanie asked. She had hardly finished the question, when a Zakenna seemed to appear out of nowhere. It went into the pier of the lake, as a Zakenna could posses any object or human. As the pier grew and became alive, Nicole and the other four girls took their ' '''CureMos, which resembled modern cell phones. They opened and the girls pressed the buttons, saying: "Pretty Cure!.. Metamorphose!" Their CureMo's screens sparkled and light surrounded their bodies. After their clothes appear and hair become stylized, each Cure flew down, opened her eyes and introduced herself. Nicole had become Cure Dream, Rena had become Cure Rouge, Melanie had become Cure Lemonade, Claire had become Cure Mint, and Karen had become Cure Aqua. They said in unison: "With the power of hope protecting the future, five hearts becming one! Yes, Pretty Cure 5!" A large blue rose first bloomed and turned into an item named the Milky Palette, which Kimberly grabbed with her left hand. Using the Palette Pen, she tapped on the leftmost white screen, then the three large buttons on the Palette's bottom row in sequence. This caused the rightmost white screen to shine. Kimberly then crossed her arms and shouted out the transformation phrase: "Skyrose Translate!" It caused her body to shine with light and blue roses to bloom at her feet. After the transformation was complete, Milky Rose opened her eyes and spoke her introductory speech: "The blue rose marks the symbol of a secret. I am Milky Rose!" When the girls' transformations were complete, Aruna stared in the utmost suprise. She had often heard about Pretty Cure, but it couldn't be them, could it? Cure Dream used her attack, Shooting Star, but missed. The Zakenna banged the ground, aiming at Aruna! Cure Mint and Cure Aqua stopped it by giving it a strong kick, and Cure Dream grabbed Aruna, taking her to Coco, Natts and Syrup. The Zakenna pier boke into planks, which started flying all over the place! Everybody dodged, and Arua was jut as good a dodging as the others. She ran quite fast as a rain of planks came after her, and showed great agility as she dodged the planks. Cure Mint quickly went between the planks and Aruna, and used her Emerald Saucer attack as a shield. The planks all banged onto it and fell in a heap. Cure Rouge used her attack, Fire Strike, while Cure Lemonade used her Prism Chain attack to stop the Zakenna from moving. It worked, and the Zakenna came off the pier's plaks before shattering. Everything returned to the way it hd been before the Zakenna attacked, including the girls. "This can't be a good sign," Coco said to Natts. "Why would a Zakenna come here? And who sent it?" '''To be continued...' Main events *Aruna meets Pretty Cure 5. *After two years, Nicole, Rena, Melanie, Claire and Karen become Pretty Cure 5 again, and Kimberly becomes Milky Rose again. Category:Pretty Cure GoGo Heart Episodes